


The Things Sam Doesn’t Know About Dean

by pangendee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oblivious Sam Winchester, dean is a theater gay and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangendee/pseuds/pangendee
Summary: A collection of things Sam finds out about Dean. This is in no chronological order and purely self indulgent. Tags will be included as more chapters get added
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Things Sam Doesn’t Know About Dean

They were researching. 

Or rather, Sam was researching. Dean was on his laptop mouthing the words to a song, probably some shitty old rock song. Apparently, he didn’t see the rush of killing God before he killed them.

Yes. That could totally wait. 

Sarcasm, of course. 

After two hours of searching, Sam finally found something a little too holy and extreme to be an angel. He tried to get his brother’s attention. 

“Dean.” Nothing. 

“Dean!” Nothing. 

“Dammit,” Sam mumbles under his breath. He reached over and yanked Dean’s headphones out of his computer. Sam raised his voice, expecting to have to shout over Master of Puppets. 

“De—” Sam paused. That wasn’t Metallica. That was some French dude rapping about some other guy’s right hand man. 

Dean paused the music and glared at Sam. “What did you find that was so important you interrupted perfection?”

Sam raised his eyebrows in question. “What are you listening to?”

“Not important. What did you find?” Dean dismissed. 

Sam let it go, knowing it’s pointless to argue with his brother. “So get this…”

•••

Two days later, curiosity got the better of Sam. He never heard his brother listen to anything other than rock and the occasional pop song, and whatever that intense French guy was wasn’t either of those. 

He took Dean’s laptop when Dean was out with Cas and Jack. Sam went through the search history, more than a little surprised when he found no porn. He did find a lot of AC/DC. Like a lot of AC/DC. 

He found a song from two days ago that he didn’t recognize called “Guns and Ships.” It sounded like it’d be a rock song, but it was the best place to start looking. Sam clicked on it without reading the full title. 

“How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
somehow defeat a global superpower?” 

The fuck?

“How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross’s flag higher?”

Sam was confused. Was this a historical song? Since when did his brother have any interest in a historical song? He looked at the title. 

Guns and Ships | Hamilton: An American Musical. 

Hamilton. As in Alexander Hamilton? Dean didn’t care about him in the slightest. If he cared, maybe Sam would have witnessed Dean doing his history homework for once. 

Sam listened to it more. Apparently the French dude was Lafayette and he was very intense. Sam couldn’t catch a word he was saying, yet he saw Dean mouth along effortlessly. He was trying to focus on the words when the second part of the title processed in his mind.

Musical. Dean didn’t do musicals. He used to make fun of Sam for being in the theater club at every school they went to. 

Sam was intrigued. He went to YouTube under his brother’s account and looked up musicals. The Book of Mormon, Rent, Hamilton, Heathers, and Newsies all had watchbars on them. Full ones. And Mean Girls had one that was halfway. 

He was so engrossed in looking through Dean’s stuff that he didn’t hear his family come home. Needless to say, he was surprised to hear Dean from behind him. 

“Any reason you’re looking at slime tutorials on my laptop?” he asked, emphasizing the “my.” Sam could almost hear the shit-eating grin. 

“I was just–” Sam started, but paused. “Slime tutorials?”

“Yeah,” Dean sat down across from him. “That’s what you type in when you wanna watch bootlegs.”

“How do you know that?”

Dean gave him a quizzical look. “I listen to musicals,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Since when?” Sam couldn’t remember a single time Dean had listened to anything other than rock and pop. And the pop was only once!

Dean just stared. “Dude, you serious? I’ve quoted Rent how many times in front of you and you didn’t know?”

“I’ve never heard Rent,” Sam said. 

“Clearly,” Dean responded. 

Jack chose that moment to call for Dean. Dean gave a mock salute to Sam before walking off. 

Sam sat there quietly. What else did he not know about his brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this. I’m not the best writer, though is isn’t my first fic. This is to fuel my bias towards Dean and my love for oblivious!Sam


End file.
